


Shin Splints

by cutiebooties



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Newt - Freeform, Pain, Runner, The Maze Runner - Freeform, injured, maze, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiebooties/pseuds/cutiebooties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt begins to feel strange pains in his leg that gradually get worse and worse</p><p>Timed before Newt gets his limp!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shin Splints

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This takes place before Newt gets his limp! (:

It started about halfway through his route for the day: a dull throb in his right shin. It wasn’t often that the Runner felt pain whilst doing his job, especially not in his shins. He’d occasionally get a small cramp in his shoulder or chest, but never before had he gotten one in his shin of all places.

“Bloody hell,” Newt grunted, slowing his pace ever so slightly in an effort to ease the cramp, since he was fairly sure he couldn’t run whilst massaging his leg- and he sure as hell didn’t want to try.

Eventually, the pain subsided, and the Runner picked up the pace again, trying to brush off the slight worry that came to mind when he felt the pain coming back.

He managed to complete his route and return to the Glade on time, limping slightly which drew a few odd looks from Minho, but the Keeper didn’t ask any questions, and Newt was more than grateful for that.

Newt head back to his bed at once, exhausted and in pain. He felt no hunger, so he saw no issue in skipping dinner tonight, he’s get leftovers if he woke up or perhaps in the morning.

With that, he drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day he rose out of bed groggily, staring into the darkness, when his brain registered a soreness in the same shin that has been bothering him the previous day. He groaned as he felt this, and kicked his legs over the side of his hammock, landing on the ground and almost jumping back into it when an unexpected pain shot up his leg from his shin, causing him to hiss in pain. “The hell..?” he mumbled, his voice tired. He tried to take a few steps, and noticed that his leg hurt about the same amount it had by the end of yesterday, only now while walking and not running. It did concern him, but he didn’t want to lie around all day in the Med-Shack whilst being cooed over by the others, so he pushed himself to walk towards the mess hall, grabbing his gear from the side of his bed beforehand.

When the others, specifically Frypan and Minho couldn’t see him, he allowed himself to limp, for walking without one caused a more severe pain then allowing himself to limp. “I’d hate to have to do this all the time,” he mumbled softly to himself, running his hand through his hair, still messy from sleep. “It better go away soon,” he muttered in addition, “Buggin’ shin.”

It didn’t go away however, it got worse. Newt cringed every time his foot hit the ground as he ran his mapped section of the maze. His shin was throbbing worse and worse with each passing minute, and eventually, he succumbed to the pain, stumbling to a halt against one of the ivy walls and allowing himself to slide to the ground. He grit his teeth as he drew his leg up to his chest, pressing lightly along several points, to find that two specific points hurt far more than the others if he pressed on them.

“What the hell is going on..?” he asked himself quietly, his leg not feeling any better despite the fact that he was no longer exerting pressure on it. He had never felt this kind of pain before, t was stronger than other things he had felt, and far, far different.

He sat for a while, but he became alarmed suddenly when it clicked the doors would be closing soon. “Shit!” he gasped, forcing himself up and directing himself towards the Glade, not caring that he hadn’t finished his mapping. Sucking in a breath, the Runner took off, nearly screaming in pain as he ran as fast as he could towards the Glade, he knew he would make it, he had a good twenty minutes before the walls would start to close. He knew he’d be in trouble though, he should’ve bee =n back half an hour ago.

He continued on, keeping a steady space despite the increasing pain in his shin, only the fall the ground when he felt a sudden, sharp stabbing pain right where one of the sensitive spots was. His leg caved out from under him completely, and he smashed to the ground, a small wail escaping his lips as he rolled onto his side, hugging his leg to his body. Tears were rushing down his face, and he could hardly get any words out it hurt so badly- so suddenly as well. He risked a look down as his leg and felt the blood drain from his face as he saw the bruises beginning to form along the inner side, where the major pain was located. He knew something had gone horribly wrong, but the thought was swept from his mind when he realized he had ten minutes to make it back to the Glade.

He felt dizzy as he stood, leaning against the wall for support. He began to hop a quick as he could, not daring to use his left leg, towards the Glade, panicking ad he heard the familiar groan of the walls. He picked up his pace, until he turned the corner to see the walls slowly closing and crowd waiting at the end, screaming when they saw Newt.

“Newt! Hurry!” he heard Alby scream,

“You can do it!” Minho added, his voice hued with terror.

Newt knew he wouldn’t make it back hopping, so he tentatively put his leg down and sprinted as fast as he could, the pain almost overwhelming him, and he nearly collapsed to the ground right before he slipped through the narrow gap in the wall.

He fell and rolled to a stop on the other side, sobs shaking his body. He could barely move his leg now, and the crowd quickly noticed the pain the young Runner was in. He could see through his blurred vision that Minho had kneeled beside him, concern plastered on his face. “Newt, _Newt_! What happened?” he asked, looking at his leg and holding back a gasp at the bruises that had formed.

“I..it started hurting yesterday and t..then today i..it,” he stopped, gasping for air between sobs and words. “I..it got really bad r…real bloody fast,” he whimpered, his body trembling and spots dotting his vision.

The last thing he remembered was Miho picking him up and rushing him to the Medjacks.

 

* * *

 

 

The light stung his eyes as he awoke, and he raised an arm over his eyes, squinting. He was confused briefly, but before he knew it he felt the dull throb in his leg and it all came rushing back to him.

“Newt! Thank god you’re awake,” he heard Alby sigh, relief evident in his voice.

“Alby..?” Newt mumbled, peering under his arm to look for the other boy, who was standing off to the side of the bed. “What happened.. To my leg..?” he asked, “Do they know..?”

Alby nodded, “They said it’s something called Shin Splints,” he answered, “If it gets bad enough, the bone can fracture, which in your case, is exactly what happened,” he added, his gaze dropping to Newts leg for a moment before returning to his eyes. “They said it’s mild though, you should be walking again by the time the next Greenies gets here, and running by the time the one after that arrives,” he said, and Newt felt himself relax. Alby smiled, seeing the tired boy slump slightly in relief. “Get some sleep,” he said, “I’ll talk to you later,” he finished, before slipping away quickly.

Newt mumbled a farewell, the painkillers he’d been given already taking affect once more, and lulling him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it I got the idea and I just started writing right away aha xD
> 
> I like to imagine that before he got his limp, this happened, weakening his leg which is why he injured it so badly so easily.


End file.
